The Fluffies have to Put Up With Me
by SpiritofSilverWater
Summary: Hey, it's Fizz again with this brand new story. Basicly, the fluffy characters Tails, Shadow, Silver, and Mephiles get transported to Earth where they have to deal with the worst threat they've ever faced yet. Fangirls. rated for mentionings, and 'the finger'


The Fluffies Have to Put Up With Me

**A/N: Hiya people! Now my good computer is starting to fail me! What is the world coming to?! *Starts crying and screaming* anywhoo, say hello to today's torture victi- I mean, guests! Yeah guests. Tails Shadow Silver and Mephiles!**

**Silver: WHY US!?**

**Me: well this is what you get for pranking me.**

**Mephiles: I told you it was a bad idea.**

**Tails: What did you do?**

**Shadow: He hung a bucket of shampoo over the door.**

**Silver: Yeah, it's like, the worst stuff ever next to the actual bath itself.**

**Me: Well on to torture!**

**Sylgia: You guys are so screwed.**

* * *

I'm just your not so normal here female video game nut. I'm a middle school kid, but you can just call me Fizz. I'm really into the Sonic series, and I have my two best friends, Unis, and Speed. They got fanfiction accounts too. But to avoid breaking the fourth wall, I'll just get to the point. Today in tech class, my partner and I just finished coming up with part of the script for Radio Communications. One of them went something like "today, in breaking news, a black and red anthropomorphic hedgehog fell from the sky and pulled guns from seemingly nowhere. It then went on a rampage, and some of the casualties include Sylgia, a young fanfiction writer, (another kid's name, I don't want to intrude on their privacy) a middle school girl, and Mr. (privacy reasons) a middle school tech lab teacher. The creature has been deemed dangerous and is being hunted down as we speak." What else is there about me? Hmm, I hold the class record for messiest trapper (binder), and I have some of the worst handwriting ever. I'm also scared of the dark. Ya know there are only a few reasons you could be reading this. One is that you saw the title/summary and thought it was interesting. Some of you might stalk the just in page. Or some of you might like hacking into author's accounts, finding out where they live, and making them suffer slow and torturous deaths. If you fall into the latter category, you should know my name is not Fizz, it's Hastune Miku and you can find me somewhere in Japan.

"Quit breaking the fourth wall Fizz!" that's my twin sister Sylgia.

"Ugh, fine."

So anyways, I just got home from playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl at the zone. There an adventure of epic proportions began. I went down stairs to my Wii to play Sonic Riders, Zero Gravity. When I thought I heard, whispering behind me. I figured it was just the ghost that lived in my house and just shrugged it off. But I heard it again. I could faintly make out the voices.

"What do we do now?"

"Shut up!"

I looked into my dad's office and saw something I could only dream I would ever see. I saw Shadow and Tails in there!

"Oh. Freaking. Chaos."

"We've been detected. Nice job fox." Shadow said.

"I can't believe you're real!" I said hugging them both.

"Get off of me!" Shadow said.

Tails just laughed playfully and hugged me back.

"Ew, you guys need a shower."

I heard more voices coming from the utility room. I looked in there and saw Silver trying to kill Mephiles, while said darkness was just laughing at the grey hedgie's efforts. So I did what any fangirl would do. I fangirl squealed and tackled Silver in a hug. Said hedgehog just kinda froze up.

"Uh, okay. Can you stop interfering with our fight now?"

"NO!"

The rest of them just rolled their eyes.

"Oh, I have to be fair don't I? Come here Mephy."

I hugged said darkness, which in return dissolved out of my grasp and socked me in the face.

"Ow. Silver, the mean thingy hurt me."

"What are you going to do next, whine to the ground?" asked Shadow.

"…Tiles, Mephy hurt me."

Everyone else facepalmed. I guess they didn't think I would seriously do that. I brightened up with an evil smirk suddenly.

"I've figured something out. Your powers are reduced here. That's why you haven't teleported away as fast as you could yet. Fangirl senses are awesome."

"Da-"Shadow started

"NO CUSSING!" I said. "By the way, since your powers are reduced here, you're stuck with me now!"

"Oh chaos no." Shadow opinionated.

"Too bad!" I said. "Come on, since your down here we might as well play a video game. Extreme gear racing. Winner races Tails, since he would destroy us in it anyways."

Tails shrugged.

"Uh I think the GameCube controller is compatible with this, yeah here we go. Ok I'm player one, Shads is player two, Mephys three and Silver's four.

"Stop calling me Shads!" Shadow said.

"K, by the way, Mephy your not playable in this, you'll have to choose someone else."

"Hold on, we have our own video games?" Tails asked.

"Yep!"

So predictably Shadow and Silver picked themselves, Mephy went over all the characters and eventually selected the robot at the end of the selection table, while I went ahead and picked Blaze since Silver already took himself.

"Hmm I think I'll use a yacht." I said. Shadow stuck with the grind and Silver stuck with air ride. Mephy went through all the selections and eventually went with the original wheel. So we started playing. Silver was struggling with the controls slightly, Shadow kept slipping up on gravity control, gravity dive etc. And Mephy's battery died in the middle of the race. I ended up winning, as the more experienced player. Silver came in second as he passed Shadow at the end using gravity burst, Shads came in third, and Mephy just left sometime during the race. So I started my race with Tails. He beat me badly on the Meteotech premises stage, which is defiantly not my favorite, but it's the stage we used for both races.

"Good job Tails. Now get me Extreme ranks on all the missions I haven't already." Tails shrugged and just did it. "Now with you two… FLUFFY!" I hugged Silver again, who was again awkward.

"Uh." Just then my friend Unis decided to come over.

"HE'S MY FLUFFY!" she yelled and pulled Silver away from my hug and into her own.

"No, MINE!"

"HE'S MY! FLUFFY!"

"MINE!"

"No, MINE!"

"But didn't we agree to clone him?"

"MINE! YOU CAN HAVE THE HOMOSIDAL EMO!"

"I am NOT emo! Homicidal yes, but I do not cut myself for fun!"

Silver meantime, was looking at us both like we were psychopaths.

"What is it with girls and chest fur anyway?" Silver asked Shadow, who shrugged.

Unis grabbed Silver's arm.

"You are playing Sonic Rivals, now!"

"I'll go make you guys something to eat."

"Oh, I'll help." Tails offered.

"Thanks but, if my parents see you they'll freak. Talking animals aren't exactly common here."

"oh." He said, ears drooping a little.

"Be right back!" I said. I went and took two of the microwavable pizzas out of the freezer and cooked them to my preference, which people say I'm weird for. It's a little under cooked so it doesn't burn my very sensitive mouth. It's by no means cold though. Everyone ate it anyways, while Unis was complaining about it.

"Hey Unis, remember that one sleepover where your sister dangled that piece of string cheese in front of my face so I batted at it and then it hit you in the face and then we got in this huge pizza war."

"Yeah! That was fun! We have to do it again, and annoy my parents, for embarrassing me in front of you guys. And remember at night when none of us would shut up and then you started whisper yelling at us cuz you could hear us whisper yelling though your MP3?"

"Yeah, that was so awesome!"

Tails and Silver then started getting in on the conversation.

"So, what planet are we on anyway?" Silver asked.

"You're on Earth bro, this is Nebraska and the city is Hastings. Got it? By the way your mine." Unis said.

"Come on!" he said.

"I'm just glad you're not fangirling me." Tails said.

"Well since I obviously can't have Silver." I hug Tails. "There. Now your mine." Tails groaned.

"Hey guys, anyone know where Mephiles is?" I asked.

"Mephy's here too? Oh GOD!" Unis said.

"He left a while ago. Don't know where he went though." Shadow said.

"Let's check the news." I said. Unis was pretty much carrying Silver up the stairs to prove that he's hers, while Tails and Shadow followed me. "Good thing it's Thursday." I said

"Why?" Unis asked.

"Cuz my parents leave for a while on Thursday." Silver then levitated away from Unis' grasp, only to be caught again with the exclamation: MY FLUFFY!

"Is Fluffy his new name?" Tails asked.

"Pretty much." I said

"I'm not Fluffy. I'm strong and manly." Silver objected.

"Sure you are. Come on Fluffy, time to watch TV." Silver then proceeded to give me a death glare that could've rivaled Shadow's. I turned on the news channel. It stated that a strange creature was attacking North America, and showed Mephiles in his crystalline form.

"Well, we know where he is now." Tails stated. Mephy was currently in Canada.

"Well, have fun you guys." I said. They glared at me. "What? I'm not facing that thing." Shadow rolled his eyes and went to fight Mephiles.

"Oh, oh oh! Unis said. "I just came up with a new fakemon. It's called Fluffy."

"Are you really that obsessed with me?" Silver asked.

"He's MINE!" she said, pulling Silver away from me. Meanwhile Tails was watching Shadow fight Mephiles on the news.

"You know, they really need to update their cameras so they can take more pictures a second." he said.

So Shads dragged the scepter of darkness back here which somehow managed to trap Mephy inside of it even after he learned how to escape. Meanwhile, Silver had gotten addicted to Pokémon, while Tails was making an airplane blueprint on my dad's computer. Shadow smacked all of us for not helping him.

"Ok, we earned that." Silver admitted.

"We need to find the chaos emeralds." Shadow stated.

"Oh, you mean your da-"

"NO CUSSING!"

"Uh, guys they're on the news." Tails said. We all crowded around the TV.

"Recently, some very strange jewelry has been found. What seems to be a diamond made some construction equipment go haywire. These gems are under study as we speak." The reporter announced.

"Wow, the news is really convenient today. Just like the TV remote. Anyways, you guys need to sneak in and get the chaos emeralds back."

"And let me guess, you won't be helping us." Shadow said.

"Maybe. Well, have fun." Unis said. So everyone with the exception of Mephiles went to go get the chaos emeralds. I'm sad to say that the retrieval was rather uneventful, as they just blew up the wall, got in, got the emeralds, got out. They got back.

"Now we can get home, and away from obsessive fangirls!" Silver said.

"Hey! We're better than a lot of them! A lot of them would try to r word you! Even you Tails!" Unis said. They all looked horrified.

"They. Realize we're all technically minors right." Silver said.

"Yeah, but they're just that phsyco-ly obsessed with you guys. They could also do worse you know." Tails fainted then, and Silver looked close.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." He said.

"Well, let's go home, Silver." Shadow said, breaking up the conversation.

"Wait, before you go." Unis came up and hugged Silver and looked like she was thinking of ripping off some of his chest fur to obsess over.

"Also, smile." I said, and took a picture of all of us on my phone. "But also, YOU CANT ESCAPE FROM US!" I then took the emeralds and stuffed the poor animals into a bag.

"What the heck Fizz?!" Unis asked me.

"So fluffy." I said, hissing creepily. "You will be mine forever." There was talking heard from inside the bag.

"I told you they were evil."

"Shut up!"

Unis' mom then called and she had to go home. But before she left, she saw the scepter of darkness and took it to keep it away from the insane psychopath that's me. I let the fluffies out in my room.

"Hello! you will now be mine. So be good now." I put Tails in my bed since he was still unconscious, and turned to the hedgehogs. I hugged them and Shadow punched me. I'll have to teach them to be good fluffies.

Meanwhile, with Unis. She looked at the scepter of darkness and tried to decide what to do with it. Releasing Mephy would be a big mistake. She knew that well enough from playing Sonic 06'. But she had to stop Fizz in her insane fangirl moment. She knew that it would wear off in like, an hour, but who knew what Fizz could do to them in an hour? So she was faced with this dilemma. Free Mephy and save the others, or release him and possibly doom the planet. Ah well. She accidently released him anyways.

Back with Fizz. Yes, I needed to teach them how fluffies behave. How? Easy, tickle torture. I got some random scarves and stuff and tied Shadow down to Sylgia's bed. I then got out this feather I got in youth group who knows how many years ago. Sylgia came in then.

"Why is there a hedgehog tied down to my bed?"

"Tickle torture."

"Uh, Shadow, do you want help?"

"What do you think?

Mephiles came in then laughing like a maniac. A car then parked outside my house and Unis came in.

"You owe me for stealing my parent's car!"

"Well let's see if this works!" I said. "Chaos control." I then found myself in the middle of the Arizona desert. "Oh f-"

When I finally got back, and paid a huge fine I found the fluffies nowhere to be found. I looked in my room and found a note on my mirror. It said.

'Fizz. It is us, the 'fluffies'. We have left through a chaos portal and took Mephiles with us too. Below is a picture of Shadow's hand, feel free to talk to it.' I looked at the picture. To keep the rating simple, he was holding up a finger. I won't say which one it was. Where the heck is Unis?

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this idea came to me while talking to RobisonSiblings on fanfiction. My sister said it was a good idea, but I didn't reconise the sarcasm in that at the time, so here the story is. Wow, longest oneshot yet. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a reveiw if you want me to fangirl someone else, or if you want Sylgia to take a shot at this. If you actually thought this was good and want a sequel, tell me, if you don't tell me! I am in a reveiw compitition with Sylgia!**


End file.
